


Three is a party

by kathycat291096 (orphan_account)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kathycat291096
Summary: “I overheard your confession, Riddle-kun~ You seem to take a liking on my Trey-san~”A smile twitches as the eel gradually loosens up the tidy collar and unbuttons his uniform.“Honestly, I don’t mind sharing him at all~ But with those terrible skills, i think you need to step up a bit~”
Relationships: Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech, Trey Clover/Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 17





	Three is a party

Recently, something strange is happening to the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader, Riddle Rosehearts, which is prompt to be noticed by some of the dorm residents. Within those past few days, no one is receiving any form of punishment, and not even a single scream of “off with your head!” uttered from that tiny of a man. It is quite the questionable case because the young Leader, who is well-known for his dictatorship, strict discipline and tempestuous personality, is often seen spacing out in class, paying no attention to whatever happened around him, and the worst part is when he starts avoiding all the Unbirthday parties to resend in his room for the day. Considering those behaviors, everyone is worried, extremely worried as they hope he will not end up in another “overblot” shenanigan like last time.

* * *

“I told you to leave.”

Thin brows crease into a frown, the young Leader makes his way to the king-size crimson bed to lie down near the edge. Over the frail shoulder, he peeks at Trey Clover, the Vice Dorm Leader is moving toward him. Despite his order, the older man didn't plan to leave his room unless he receives an explanation.

“Riddle.”

The senior kneels against the bed with a troubled look. Without further notice, his hand reaches out by instinct and soothes his friend in the back. 

“Did i do anything wrong? Did I upset you? Please tell me so that i can fix it--”

Abruptly, Trey's unintended touch instead caused Riddle to jump in panic as if he was zapped by electricity. Falling backward, the boy feels like a hysterical sweaty mess as his skin turns cold and pallid, rapid pulse racing when he faces Trey, whose golden eyes are staring straight into his dilated pupils. 

“No you can’t-- You can’t fix it, Trey.”

“Why not? Why can’t you tell me?”

His breathing becomes raspier, shakier as hot tears are about to escape his eye sockets. As things couldn't get any worse, the harshness and hostile inside Trey somewhat are pushing Riddle to the edge, regardless how unstable he is at the very moment. The more apprehensive he is, the stronger his grips are on those delicate arms.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Then answer me!"

The boy tries to yank himself off, but it only builds up the pain around his wrist. Like a trapped mouse, he was scared, scared of how violent Trey is treating him, this is not the gentle, caring person he used to know throughout their childhood together. Does he really hate him this much?

“I want you to stop seeing Jade Leech!!”

Bitter words finally escaped from his mouth. Riddle watches his dearest friend turned dumbfounded at the older Leech's name. His cheeks show a slight hint of crimson as the younger boy is finally set free from the bruising force.

“I-i...?! That the reason why you've been acting this bizarre?!”

Too stammered for an answer, the green hair man hides his embarrassment with a push on the glasses.

“I knew it…”

“This is so stupid..”

Riddle’s eyes widened as his spluttering chants in indignation.

“I can’t even act like myself -- Because of you!”

“You are an idiot Trey! You still didn’t notice my feelings for you?!”

Concealed thoughts exploded in cracking voices as Riddle had already reached his limits. It is shameful to cry in front of those he trusts and loves the most, especially him, Trey Clover, the person he has been crushing for since they were little, and now he has no other options but to confront him in tears.

* * *

“What?”

Freezing for a second, Trey could not believe what he just heard. Finding no words to respond, he remains in silence.

“Why the hell did I become like this?!”

“I know you and Jade Leech are together, b-but…!! Why not me?!”

“Why did you choose that fucking creature over me?!”

Words after words targeting the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader only adds up to the inferno inside Riddle as his possessive nature begins to strip out of his skin. If he cannot get what he wants, then no one else will.

“Riddle-- What are you doing?! Stop!!”

Pushing the taller man onto the bed, Riddle grabs on his pants and tries to unzip it with force. He is frustrated, sexually frustrated, knowing that Jade was the one receiving pleasure, but not him. How many times did they hook up together? Where was it? In Octavinelle dorm? Heartslabyul dorm? Or in Trey’s bedroom?! The more he thinks about it, the more wrathful he becomes as he feels like his head is about to explode within seconds.

“Off with your head!”

A heavy object with red-and-white heart-shaped appears around Trey’s neck, sinking his body down while the younger boy seizes the chance to yank the pants off. At this point, Trey was too late to stop his Leader from pulling his boxer down, feeling the soft member being exposed outside as Riddle started balling it in his fist.

“I’m not letting you get away with him!! ”

Frankly, this is probably not the perfect time for a boner. Being locked in a giant steel collar on bed, while your dear childhood friend is grabbing you by the dick. As much of a sadist Trey is, he is definitely not enjoying himself at all.

“Let go of me!!”

* * *

“Oya~”

The creaking sound of the door echoes as a slender silhouette interrupts the on-going tension between the two students.

“Riddle-kun, i never thought you would be this bold~”

It is the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader, Jade Leech, who is striding inside with an amusing chuckle, a hint of sharp razor fang flashing in dim light as his deceitful eyes scanned through the sheer curtain for a certain someone.

“Jade?!--”

Both gasp in sync at the eel’s abrupt appearance.

“Azul sent me to deliver a few parcels~ But it seems like i may have to stay here for a while~”

Placing the boxes aside, a chain of rubbery sounds can be heard when the merman’s footsteps make contact on the polished floor.

“Am I ruining your party? Trey-san, you should have texted me about this sooner~ Are you trying to have fun without me?~ How mean~”

He continues the tease as if the entire commotion is something he is already used to. In fact, the concept of polyamory does not bother Jade the slightest since it is a common practice among wild species, including sea creatures like him, Floyd and Azul. His human partner could have all the fun he wanted outside, but the eel isn’t too pleased when someone is threatening him to back off. And of course, those who chose to mess with him, with his “properties”, will soon suffer the aftermath. 

“Jade! W-wait ?!!”

The third year tries to pull the lock apart but it does not move an inch. At this point, there is nothing he can do unless the spell is withdrew by Riddle himself. Meanwhile, before the young Leader could perform another spell, Jade swiftly confronts him with a rough kiss in the mouth. Feeling all the air being drained from his lungs, Riddle suffocates a bit as he could not shake off those bloodthirsty claws nailing on the flimsy neck. 

“Ah ah no magic~ You can’t have your little authority over me, Riddle-kun~ You are not my Trey-san~”

Tilting the delicate chin, Jade displays his malicious visage in the terror of Riddle, a tongue slowly licks across his victim’s lips as pointy teeth slightly press on the plump pinky flesh for a cut, causing the smaller boy to shriek in pain. 

“You already caught me by hand so be it!!”

Falling onto his back, Riddle whimpers at how the height difference makes him feel like shrinking more and more compared with the six feet tall creature towering over the mattress.

“I overheard your confession, Riddle-kun~ You seem to take a liking on my Trey-san~”

A smile twitches as the eel gradually loosens up the tidy collar and unbuttons his uniform.

“Honestly, I don’t mind sharing him at all~ But with those terrible skills, i think you need to step up a bit~”

Sitting down next to Riddle, he takes off the leather gloves and raises his posture for a clearer view of Trey, trapped and glistened in sweats, and obviously, no pants on.

“Jade--Wait a minute?!”

Slightly shove the other aside, Jade stares at the flopping flesh in disappointment as he fondles it in his hand. He was glad that his human didn’t grow a boner for that little brat, not on his watch. 

“This won’t do no good at all~ Look how limp he is now. Poor Trey-san~”

After a few pumps, Trey’s cock reacts to the familiar movement as it slowly grows hardened in the warm, soft flesh of Jade’s palm.

“You have to move your tongue like this…~”

In front of a gawking Riddle, the eel licks along the base, placing kisses on the visible veins then swirling his long slick tongue around the wet tip. To continue the torment, Jade sucks on the cock halfway in combination with dancing tongue around the surface. 

“J-Jade! Nghhh---!”

As his partner‘s hips slightly buck upward, the taller man returns it by stuffing the cock in his cheek with a sultry look in the eyes.

“See? The little guy is up~”

Parting away with a pop, Jade is pleased with how big Trey’s has become after their "playtime". Slyly licking his lips, he could not wait to milk his human dry later.

“Want me to teach you, Goldfishie? If you like Trey-san, you should know how to “keep him busy” teehee~ He is full of stamina~”

The eel guides Riddle to create slow stroke on the thick cock.

“I c-can’t…do it!!”

When his hand is forced to caress the throbbing rod, the redhead feels quite frantic since this is the first time he has ever seen a fully erected cock, a huge one. No wonder why that eel is so attached to Trey, dammit Riddle, you should have learned about this sooner. 

“Now now~ Open your mouth. Yes and stick your tongue out a bit~ Good boy~”

Slowly, the boy gathers his courage and presses his shaky lips on the surface, submissively as he is being instructed by Jade to run his mouth across the length. Compared to Jade, Riddle definitely lacks sexual experience, yet he still tries his best to stick out his tongue for a tremble sweep.

“Ah--!!”

The senior gasps sharply at the gradual tension on his cock. The redhead is clumsy, yet the flicking motion he created is enough to torture Trey to death. 

“He’s enjoying it~ Give the tip a lick, that will drive him crazy~”

Doing what he was told, Riddle glides on the tip like a kitten feeding on milk. The salty tang on his tasting buds was peculiar and irritated at first, but he slowly gets used to it after a few attempts. 

“Oya~ i should jump in too~”

Jade chimes in to cups the sweaty balls and brings them to his mouth, nibbling and swirling them as he watches his partner struggling in vain with a devious smile. The enormous waves of ecstasy causes Trey to clench onto the silky fabric for his dear life as he never imagined a double fellatio would bring this much pleasure, now he knows. As Riddle and Jade take turn to suck on him, the choking sounds of his redhead friend getting hit in the back of the throat sends unrestrained tremor to his nerves, soon it is replaced with Jade’s tight wall of muscles squeezing him like a snake binding its prey.

“S-shit! I’m close!!”

The green hair man could not resist himself anymore. At last, he had reached his climax.

“Oh he’s twitching~ Riddle-kun, lower your head and take it all in, slowly~”

Riddle gets pushed down to stuff the entire shaft inside his mouth. Suffocating a bit, he tries to conceal from throwing up when the tip continues a series of beating on the miserable uvula. All of a sudden, ropes of hot liquid spurt down his throat but he is unable to hold onto it til the last minute.

“Nghhhh!!”

A slobbering sound escapes and white sticky cum starts shooting onto his face, spreading out in traits as some are dripping out of his mouth in beads. Before the redhead could gather his consciousness, the taller man on his side already cleaned up the messy cock in one gulp.

“Oh my~ You did well~ Look how much you milked him~”

Says Jade as he travels his tongue on Riddle’s cheeks and feeds on the cum, then both of them draw closer for another kiss, sharing the leftover seed to each other. As Trey watches the on-going steamy make out between Riddle and the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader, his semi-erected cock stands up proudly once again, catching the attention of the two people below him.

“You guys are not gonna let me out of this room until we get down to it huh? God, I give up.”

He rolls his head back in defeat. This allows Jade to slowly crawl on top of him and finish stripping, while Riddle is beginning to withdraw the magic collar. 

“Oya~ don’t you always want to try having a threesome, Trey-san? Now your wish came true teehee~”

The eel hums a sarcastic tone and seizes his partner on the lips, as fierce as usual, the two are caught up with sucking and locking each other, regarding they are in the sight of an embarrassing Riddle. Not wanting to let him out, Trey pulled his friend closer as their lips finally touch; Against the warmth of Trey's lips, the boy shyly opens his mouth for the warm tongue to explore inside.

“Is this okay, Riddle?”

The third year pauses to wait for permission. In the mean time, Jade already finishes with the buttons.

“It’s okay... Just go ahead, I have no shame to lose now.”

The boy sighs as he runs his fingers on Trey’s tie to loosen up the knot in flutter.

“Then you have to work extra hard today, Trey-san~ Let’s start with Riddle-kun first~”

_“And you can fuck me all you want later~Heehee”_

A seductive purr blows in the green hair man’s ears causes him to tremble with excitement, so excited that he couldn't stop himself from rubbing against Jade’s inner thigh. The ticklish sensation makes his partner giggle quite a bit before he turns his eyes to their little “goldfish”, admiring how delicious and helpless the boy is soon to be devoured by the two of them. Sorry Floyd, too bad you were not here to have “fun” with me. 

“...Wah!!”

A gulp throbs in Riddle’s throat as his feeble frame is tossed down the bed, feeling his clothes get stripped off without any notice.

* * *

“N-no please--! Arghhh--!!”

A jagged skeletal object enters his anus as Riddle begins to sob louder and louder, struggling between the two men as one is leaving bite marks all over his skinny neck, while the other is busy penetrating him with cold slender fingers. Even his swollen member suffers the same fate under Jade’s cruel grasp pumping in stimulation.

“Oya~ Relax a bit, Riddle-kun~ I can’t prepare you if you keep squirming around like this~”

The eel continues to scissor his tight flesh and draws his two fingers deeper in curiosity. Feeling the moderate pain builds up in each stretch, Riddle curls up his feet, flexed and immovable by the strain. 

“Let me help you distract him.”

“Trey! N-no don’t pinch my nipples!!--Stop--!!”

Suddenly from the back, two hands grope onto his chest as the sandy tissues of skin cautiously rubs onto his pinky buds. As expected, Riddle is sensitive around this area, and this is his first time letting someone playing with his nipples, even though the fact didn't seem to stop the Vice man from tearing his bust apart. In the front, Jade was watching everything in silent, he licks across the edge of his teeth as those bosoms of Riddle grow puffier and juicier after a few pinches.

“Then i will seal your cute mouth next~”

He slips on Riddle’s lips, blocking all the noises until the boy can barely mutter a sound. The assault suddenly reminds Riddle of how Floyd kept taunting him about how bad he wanted to “squeeze” his tongue. Oh god no, this must be what he meant by saying "squeeze". 

“Nghhhh?! J-J…!”

“Trey-san~ would you lend me a finger inside Riddle-kun?~”

A sharp pain beats in his brain when the redhead is taking a total of 3 fingers inside his ass. For easy access, one of the men decides to pour some more lubricants until the area is moist and slippery.

“Aghhh!! ”

The sessions end once Riddle is completely slavish. He feels relief when all the fingers are slowly removed from his wretched little hole. The joy didn’t last long as he sees Jade shift into his sinister smirk, a warning sign to any creature that he wishes to destroy, physically and mentally. 

“Done~ You are ready to mate now~ Open your legs wideee~”

“N-nno...Please--...”

“Are you ready, Riddle?”

Trey patiently presses his tip against the entrance, ready to plunge inside in no time.

“W-wait!! I changed my mind!! Can we just stop?! I-i can’t do this!!”

He writhes in the hope of dodging the giant flesh from invading him.

“Oh, what a killjoy~ Guess i have to be “tougher” with you, Goldfishie~”

“What are you doing ?! N-no don’t spread me out in front of Trey!!”

In one slick move, Riddle’s legs are held open in the presence of his friend as Trey is quite agitated by the loosen hole soaked in liquids, begging him to shove his cock in. 

“Go ahead, Trey-san~ He’s all yours~”

Jade whispers a callous invitation, the grin on his face unveils a sign of predatory.

“I’m going in, Riddle.”

With no hesitation, the entire length is stuffed inside Riddle’s, causing him to let out an astounding cry at how ruthless the man was in his thrust. Hot tears run down in streams as the monstrous cock rampages his ass in rhythm, rapacious like a wild animal in heat.

“Arghhhhh-hh!! Please n-no…!! I-it hurts!!”

In between a mix of stinging pain and pleasure, Riddle couldn't stop begging for mercy, yet to be shut down by another hard slam against his weak spot. The soppy head of his cock being taunted by a thumb rubbing in circle motion, smearing pre-cum all over the surface.

“You chose to pin me down on the bed at first… So you better take it all the way in!”

Despite how devastated his little friend is, the green hair man proceeds to drown him in words of humiliation while going balls-deep into the miserable hole, the way Riddle arch his hips only encourages Trey to fuck him harder.

“Oya~ Trey-san is so cruel today~ Be careful not to break your Leader, Mr. Vice Dorm~”

Jade finally interrupts with a playful tease, a hand stroking his own member as his “Trey-san” is busy fucking someone else right in front of his very eyes, the sound of raw flesh smacking onto each other is extremely vivid to his imagination, as if he is the one being penetrated right now. With the lubricated hand, he then reaches down to finger himself, adding pressure each time the green hair man pounds in and out.

“Don’t worry...I’m gonna wreck him “good”~ So good that he will be whoring for my cock later!”

What a monster Trey Clover is, to spill out such filthy thoughts at the dear superior he serves and respects all this time. The prideful Riddle Roseheart, whose head always held high, has now become his "personal toy". Meanwhile, the merman decides to play with his nipples next, pinching and twitching them to relief his own lust.

“Arghhh---!! God n-no !! I’m tearing apart---!!”

Tears and snots make their way down like waterfalls as Riddle loses all abilities to hide away this disgusting, lewd expression on his face whenever the entire length is drilling deep in his ass. This is so wrong, he was not supposed to enjoy being pounded like a cheap whore, feeling his little cock throbbing at those nasty things Trey has been pouring in his ears. 

“Riddle-kun, can i borrow your mouth?~ Good boy~”

As a warm object pokes the side of his cheek, Riddle gets tilted in the head to swallow the other shaft in his mouth, voices of protest tries to escape but there is nothing the boy can do besides bracing himself to take both cocks with his fragile body. Opening his drooling mouth as wide as possible, he gradually picks up the pace to suck on Jade’s, while tightening his exploited hole around the rod.

“Fuck, look how tight you’ve been squeezing me, Riddle~ Do you want me to fuck you some more?”

Gasping at the incredible sensation, the senior speeds up his thrust in response.

“Ah~ I’m jealous, Riddle-kun~ to have Trey-san going this wild today~ Hmm?~”

The two men share a hungry kiss, sucking on each other’s mouth as Riddle is being squished in the middle, with two cocks stuffing him like a roasted turkey on Christmas day.

“Nghhhh-hhh!!”

“Riddle-kun~ I’m close~”

Jade tangles a few locks of crimson in his fingers when he finally ejaculates all over the redhead’s face, filling his mouth with sticky white seed.

“Ngh---!!”

In instant, Riddle gathers all his will to drink the bitter liquids down his throat once he is free from the painful grip on his hair. Tortured by rushing strokes, his swollen member is forced to come shortly after that, gooey streaks of cum land on the muscular torso of the Vice man above him.

“We’re not done yet. I’m cumming inside you right now.”

A chain of sloppy moans escapes his burning lungs when Trey pounds a few more times before plunging as deep as possible to paint everything white with hot semen and empty his balls in ecstasy. 

“Aghhhh-!!”

The Leader lets out one last cry before falling back in the arms of Jade, who is cleaning up the sticky seed with his tongue, the redhead is too numb to stop him from spreading his dripping anus for a view. At this point, he officially gives up and lets the others do whatever they please to him. 

“Hah...”

A finger scoops out the cum as Jade savors the taste in hunger, then he proceeds to fidget around the stretched ring, outspreading it for a pool of cum to smear all over the crimson mattress. 

“You're leaking a lot heehee~”

A small purr vibrates at Riddle’s earlobe making him tingling with lust.

“Damn that was good~”

Resting on both knees, Trey does not seem to wither down as his cock is still as vigorous as ever, he then performs a few lazy strokes until the length is fully-erected. Putting the boy down, Jade draws closer to rub his aching cock against Trey’s for a ”sword fight”, while both tongues entangle in a fiery dance. 

“Hm? Is he better than me?~ ”

Breaking from the kiss, the merman displays a doe eyes before pecking playful kisses on the senior’s broad chest.

“Hmm you know the answer already, Jade~ Now it’s your turn.”

In the blink of an eye, Jade is already on all four as the green hair man slides his rod in between the plump cheeks, pressing at the entrance to see the taller man shudder at the tease.

“Oh dear, are we going to mate in front of Riddle-kun?~ I’m feeling a bit shy now~”

He coos, naughty hips rocking in eager.

“We better put on a good show for our Leader.”

Abruptly, the cock staggers Jade a bit as he tries his best to stay in position, a string of saliva runs down his gaping mouth in delight of being ravished from behind, while the Heartslabyul Leader is sitting right in front of him.

“Riddle-kun~ let me blow you off~--Ahh--”

Swallowing the petite member in his mouth, the eel begins to suck on it like a delicious lollipop with his head going up and down steadily, the size is not big enough to destroy his throat the way he likes it, but Jade just doesn’t care about it at this point, as long as he and Trey have a good time fucking, then he's good with everything.

“How slutty, Jade~ Are you forgetting who is fucking you right now?~”

A hard slap on one side of his cheeks triggers a whiny groan from the taller man beneath, soft skin stings in red as the spanking goes brutal in each thrust.

“A-ah--god!! Your cock is twitching--Nghhh!”

Wide and wary eyes witness the lascivious scene as Riddle feels something fired up inside him, especially his swollen member is tingling by the constant purrs of Jade each time both hips collide, gluing their bodies together as Trey drops lower to crush his partner on the crumbled sheet. Such a vulgar position was supposed to disgust Riddle, yet he is still fixated on every single movement. 

“Riddle. Come here.”

Following the gesture, the younger boy approaches Trey and kisses him passionately, feeling butterflies in his stomach when the taller man breaks away to nibble on his nipples, causing Riddle to grab on his hair for support. 

“Hhmm...”

In his selfish thought, the redhead wishes the kiss would last a bit longer as he hopelessly allows the Vice Dorm to milk his chest like a toddler on a pacifier.

“Dammit Jade! Are you gripping me on purpose?! F-fuck~”

Trey growls huskily at the tight squeeze on his throbbing cock. The eel must have grown impatient when the mating gets slower.

“Ah!~ because you ignored me--~ No fair-- Nghh~”

The second year pouts in raspy breath to receive another slap on his redden ass.

“You are a jealous little bitch after all. Now tell me what you want.” 

He suddenly pauses to grind deep inside Jade’s, trapping him in place. From underneath, Jade finds himself wiggle in vain, the lack of movement is giving him nothing but torment to the core.

“Nghhhh--!! Please breed me, Trey-san--!!~ Give me your seed~”

“As you wish~”

The third year speeds up for another beating session against his partner’s prostate, driving him out of his mind as Jade keeps on sobbing his name over and over. Plotting it on purpose, the senior has already came inside without saying a word.

“Wait!~ You’re cumming -- Nghhhhh~”

Overwhelmed by the sudden eruption, Jade trembles at how his partner's steamy cum is firing against the tense wall and filling him up to the brim. He hasn't even reached his limits as the blissful moment slowly fades away when his senior pulls out of him.

“Trey…”

Riddle blushes at how Jade is lying flat on the torso with his ass spread out, spanking marks on both cheeks are bruising on the pale, delicate skin. In a brief mind, Riddle's cock twitches vibrantly.

“Oh don’t worry, Riddle. This was just a small punishment for my little eel.” 

Smirks Trey while tapping his cock on the cum-filled hole in triumph.

“Ahh…~ Trey-san is so mean~ i hate you~”

“Riddle-kun~ Will you comfort me?~Hmmm~”

Jade slides away with a frown. He then gets closer to the small human who is still in awe at his luscious body and presses their lips together, feeling the tongue run over the wound on his lips as he wraps his arms around the firm shoulders in return. On one side, Trey may find himself hard again just by observing the second years kissing and rubbing themselves against each other. Not wanting to miss the fun, his cock slides in between the two sloppy tongues as both of them break apart to suck on it, licking messy cum down the base until everything is covered in saliva. Enjoying the spectacular view of Riddle and Jade worshiping his cock with their slutty mouths, Trey can feel the greed inside him growing bigger and bigger, why not having both of them instead of picking one? If it is for the benefit of the dorm, and his cock of course, then he will take on for the team. It is decided, today is going to be a "long and busy" day for him.

* * *

The rambunctious blaring of the alarm clock makes Trey’s heart pound in his chest after coming down from his high. After turning it off, he sits at the edge to gaze at the others panting on bed, all exhausted from the on-going rounds of sex. Jade is resting his head on the stomach of an unconscious Riddle, both of their holes are dripping cum onto the stained sheet. The poor Leader seems to pass out shortly after the 3rd round, leaving the two Vice men to continue mating next to him. In hazy vision, Riddle still catches a glimpse of the thick raw flesh moving in and out of Jade’s tight hole, the way he bounces on it with Trey moaning his name in repeat, that dominant look in his friend’s eyes when marking the eel in hickeys, the scene was tempting him to join in, his body however was too tired to even lift a finger. 

“Oya~ Riddle-kun seems worn out~ Trey-san, you sure didn’t hold back.”

Says Jade after licking the last drop of cum on his chin, hand sweeps away a few messy locks to watch the Heartslabyul Leader drifting away into dreamland. What a lovely little human, no wonder his younger twin was so obsessed with Riddle, still he’s not going to be happy about his “goldfishie” being screwed up by his sear brother. Oh well, sooner or later he will find out about this.

“Well, at least he is docile now. Hey, aren’t you also the one at fault Jade? Teaching him those lewd stuffs~”

A soft kiss touches the eel’s lips as Trey playfully runs it across the jawline and neck, while creating a dry hump against his bottoms.

“Shhh~ That's enough mating for you, Mr. Clover. Let’s us go to sleep~”

Hushes Jade with a lazy push on the senior’s face, his ass is going to meet hell if Trey is all worked up again. Do humans never get tired of mating? How interesting, the eel could cope with that, but maybe some other time in Spring would be better.

“Haha fine, but we have to tuck Riddle in first.”

After bundling in a cozy blanket as the sleep pooled on their eyelids, soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of the three men sleeping together.

* * *

It’s been a few days after that “group incident” happened, somehow Riddle is magically back to his old self, that means the daily yelling and head decapitating in Heartslabyul has finally made its comeback. Much to Riddle’s enjoyment, he does receive the affection he wishes for from Trey, they are able to spend more time in private, although being called a slut is not an honorable achievement, he doesn’t have any complaints about it so far. In night time, the two are often joined by Jade whenever he finishes his shift at Mostro Lounge, of course the eel would be never miss those occasions. Despite how much he hates the older Leech, the redhead is still moaning his name in pleasure sometimes, maybe he is indeed a slut just like Trey said. He starts to enjoy having their companies in bed, taking turns to fill him up until both mouth and anus are overflowed with cum. To be honest, watching the two Vice Dorms mating in his sight was pretty addictive as the lewd voice of Jade purring in each rough thrust, or when his beautiful face is coated with white seed after blowjob. All of this is enough to send Riddle straight to Hell, but he already risked it all. Still, he must not let people suspect a thing about this “guilty pleasure” he is having at the moment. 

“Good morning Riddle-kun~”

A tall shadow makes Riddle stumble in his walk. How great, it’s Jade again, waving hand and smiling like an innocent creature he is. The Heartslabyul Leader cringes a bit as those “bedroom scenes” start replaying in his mind, sending goosebumps across his skin.

“Erm...What do you want?”

He throws an annoyed look at the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader and tries to move past him in speed.

“Oya~ that’s so mean~ After all the “fun” we had together...Aww~”

Says Jade with a fake dewy eyes. As expected, Riddle is turning extremely red at the word “fun” whispered in his ears. 

“Oh right, Trey-san said he is free tonight~ do you want to join us teehee?~”

He blows in the burning lobe of the smaller man.

“Stop talking about it in public you horny eel!!”

Riddle screeches in high pitch, waddling like a baby duck in the wicked laugh of Jade.

“Wahhh~ goldfishieeeee~”

Oh god, it’s that haunting voice from afar. Here comes Floyd running toward their direction. Just as people said: “One Leech is a problem, two Leech is a disaster”, and Riddle just won the grand price in this nightmare of a lottery.

“What are you guys talking about?~ Tell meeee~”

“I’m inviting Riddle-kun to join a little fun “party”.”

Jade giggles and pets his brother in the head.

“I said shut up Jade!!!”

At this moment, Riddle wishes he could just dig a hole to hide himself from this humiliating situation. Why didn’t no one teach teleportation spells in this school? Because he needs to get away from these monsters as soon as possible.

“A partyyyyy~ I wanna go too~ Jadeeee~ i wanna play with Goldfishieee~”

Squeaks Floyd in a gleeful tone as he nudges his messy hair against Jade, waiting for approval.

“Sure Floyd~ The more the merrier~”

Once again, the signature smirk curls on his lips in the terror of the Heartslabyul Leader. Little did Floyd really know what his older twin means by saying “party”.

“Yayyyy~”

Anger boiled deep in Riddle’s system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and boom.

“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!!”

* * *

“Ring!”

Azul receives a call in his office, on the line was a booming voice ordered him to come get his fucking “minions”. Minions? They mean Jade and Floyd? It is understandable if it is only Floyd, but Jade? The Vice Dorm Leader is a calm and collective man, what the hell is going on here?

“Hello Azul~”

The twins are with Riddle? Wait, something is not right.

“Why are they trapped in collars, Riddle?”

Staring blank at the eels, whose necks are sealed with the heart locks like two dogs in muzzles, the businessman has to blink a few times before cleaning his glasses in confusion.

“It’s a long story~”

The older eel smiles with a small chuckle in his breath.

“Aaaand i know no shit about it~”

Adds Floyd in his usual goofy face.

“Just take these creatures away from me, Azul. And keep your eyes on them from now on!”

In Azul's mind, the only thing he could remember was that squeaky little man kicking all three of them out of Heartslabyul in fury, and nobody even told him the damn reason. What the hell is wrong with all these people today?

**Author's Note:**

> I re-edited and re-posted the fic since i want to cut off a few exceed details and make it briefer (it's a oneshot now)


End file.
